Together at last (A Drarry fanfic)
by potter132
Summary: Draco and Harry finally admit their feelings for each other. Will their romance blossom? Or will it wither and die? (Please review nicely. No foul language in reviews please. WARNING: Rated M for Mature. Has strong sexual content.)
1. Chapter 1

It was September 1st, the day that Hogwarts students got on the Hogwarts Express and traveled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco was looking around to see if Harry had come through the barrier. He was excited, but also nervous. He had something to tell Harry that no one else knew about him. All he needed to do was find Harry, get him alone, and tell him his secret.

Finally, Draco saw Harry. He had to get him alone for long enough to tell him his secret. Draco pushed his way through the crowd, trying to get to Harry. Finally, he caught up to him, thankfully without Weaselbee or that Mudblood Granger around.

He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, turned him around and said, "Had a good summer, Potter?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I want to talk to you. In private."

"What about? Can't it wait?"

"Afraid not, Potter. Come on." Draco didn't look back to see if Harry was following. It wasn't like Draco didn't have other opportunities to tell him. Once Draco had pushed through the crowd and found an empty carriage (which wasn't easy to find, considering the huge crowd on the platform outside), he turned and saw Harry come in right behind him. He knew that Harry would have been curious enough to see what Draco was up to this time. Also, they both knew that Draco would have found a way to tell Harry his secret, no matter what it took.

"Alright, Malfoy. What is this all about?" Harry demanded. He wasn't so keen about being alone with Malfoy, his archenemy since his first day at Hogwarts, nor what Malfoy had to say. However, the sooner they got this over with, the better.

"I have something to tell you. And you can't tell anyone else."

"Are you sure that this can't wait?" said Harry exasperatedly.

"I'm sure." Malfoy started to pace up and down the empty carriage nervously, second guessing himself. No, he couldn't back out now. Harry was already here. Might as well complete the task that he had set out to do. "Harry...we've known each other for about 6 years now, right?"

"Right," Harry said, carefully.

"And we have always hated each other, right?"

"Right."

"Umm... well, that wasn't always the case. At least, not for me." Draco paused here, waiting for Harry to say something, do something. But Harry just stood there, eyes wide, listening to every word. Draco continued.

"You see... The past couple of years, I've just pretended to hate you and make fun of you to mask my true feelings."

Draco sighed deeply and once again turned toward Harry, giving him a look that begged him to understand what he was trying to say so that he wouldn't have to actually use words to say it. However, Harry seemed confused and waiting for Draco to elaborate. When it was clear that words weren't going to cut it, Draco decided that actions were going to be necessary.

Draco walked the few steps separating him and Harry. He leaned in close and kissed Harry right on the mouth. Draco was immediately was ashamed of himself.

"I love you Harry," he whispered. Draco ran out of the carriage, leaving Harry standing there, surprised and confused, to figure out what just happened by himself.

Draco felt tears ready to slide down his face. He allowed a couple of tears, but held back the rest. He had to be strong. He didn't want his friends to think that he was a wuss. He put on his brave face and walked towards to carriage that he and his friends normally sat in, determined not to show any weakness.

Draco and Harry didn't speak again at all that day. They never so much as looked at each other, worried that, if they did, their look might give something away. Their minds were distracted, however, trying to decide their next move. Neither had expected this much drama this early in the year, even by their standards. If the rest of the year went like this, then it was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Gryffindor Common Room, close to midnight that night:_

Harry was alone, deep in thought, thinking about what Draco had said and done all the way to Hogwarts. After Draco had left him standing in the carriage totally surprised and confused about what had just happened, Harry truly had questioned his sanity. Or, at the very least, Harry thought that what had happened was all a dream or a clever ploy by Malfoy to throw him off.

Although, Harry couldn't deny that he hadn't felt something click when Draco had kissed him. It was almost as if Harry had the same feelings for Draco as Draco had for him. They had just hidden for the past six years, Harry refusing to acknowledge them.

However, there was his relationship with Ginny. They were finally starting to become a couple. She had been waiting at least five years for Harry to even acknowledge her. Harry wanted to make her happy, but he wanted to be happy as well. Isn't that the point of a relationship? That _both_ people are happy?

Harry knew that he had a decision to make. Why did it have to be this one? And why did it have to be this soon?

Harry knew what he had to do. He had to tell Draco the truth. No matter who got hurt.

Harry grabbed a spare peice of parchment, took out his ink bottle, dipped his quill in his ink, and scribbled down just one short sentence. Once that was done, Harry just had to decide how to get it to Malfoy. He could only think of one way to do it: He had to give it to him during breakfast the next morning, as early as he could to avoid as many stares and questions as he could.

Once that was done, he went upstairs, got ready for bed, put the piece of parchment in the pocket of his robes, and feel asleep almost instantly, knowing that he was doing the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The next morning, in the Great Hall_

Harry had gotten up especially early in order to catch Malfoy and give him the note that he had written the night before. There were a few early risers in the Great Hall, but they were either too tired or too focused on their breakfast to really pay attention to anyone or anything else.

Harry was nervous, to say the least. He was starting to question whether this was the right thing to do or not. Harry really liked Ginny, but he also couldn't deny the connection he felt with Malfoy when Malfoy had kissed him on the train yesterday. This connection with Malfoy was something new, something…different than what he had with Ginny. It felt almost… natural to be with Malfoy, whereas with Ginny, it felt almost forced, like he was _trying_ to love her.

Finally, at about 7:30 a.m. Malfoy walked through the Great Hall doors and headed toward the Slytherin table. Harry rushed over to catch Malfoy, determined to give him the note and leave before he drew too much attention to himself. He finally caught up with him and put his hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy turned around, surprised. Harry handed Malfoy the note, not saying a word, and headed back to the Gryffindor table. When Harry looked back at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was reading the note, looking confused. He seemed to be reading the note over and over again, making sure that he wasn't missing anything. He even saw Malfoy mouthing the words, making sure that he was reading them right.

Then, finally registering what was on the tiny piece of parchment, and with a look of surprise, Malfoy looked over at Harry and seemed to be asking Harry a question. Harry knew what Malfoy was asking, and gave Malfoy a look back that said, "Not now."

Malfoy immediately understood and sat down, putting the note in his pocket. He was smiling secretly, feeling a sense of victory and relief. After all, why would Harry want to meet up with him in secret if he didn't want to be with him? If he didn't want to be with him, he would have told him as soon as possible, right?

There was only one way to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_That night, 8:25 pm, in front of the Great Hall_

Malfoy was pacing in front of the Great Hall doors, nervous and excited. He wanted to be with Harry, but it was risky business. He didn't want word of this to reach the entire school. If people found out about them, they would never live it down. People could be cruel, to say the least. Add in the fact that they were in a school full of kids with magic wands… Well, let's just say that it wouldn't be pretty, never mind if the teachers found out. Malfoy could only imagine what they would do.

Finally, about five minutes later, Harry showed up, seemingly out of nowhere, and ran over to him. Malfoy gave him a look that begged Harry to tell him what the heck this was all about, even though he had a good idea why. He just wanted to hear it from Harry's mouth.

When Harry finally caught up with him and saw the look that Malfoy was giving him, he rushed to explain.

"I've thought about what you said yesterday… you know, on the train," Harry said nervously. "And… I really want to be with you too."

"I knew it," Malfoy sighed in relief. Before either had time to comprehend their actions, they were in each other's embrace, kissing passionately, like they were living their last day on earth.

Neither of them knew how long they were kissing, nor did they care. They didn't even care who saw them. It was even worth the ridicule if they could have this one moment together. What mattered at this moment, at that very second, was that they were happy. It didn't matter what anyone else thought.

Once they had broken apart, they looked at each other with a newfound respect. There was, however, one problem that Draco could see, and he voiced his concern immediately.

"Wait. If we're going to be together, how are we going to, you know, actually _be together_?"

"Don't worry. I have an idea," Harry said, smiling. He reached out his hand, took Malfoy's hand in his, and led him towards the seventh floor cooridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once they had arrived in the seventh flo or corridor, Malfoy could only see the w all with a tapestry of Barnabas the Barm y trying to teach trolls ballet. Malfoy thought that it was an odd place to meet in secret. It was probably no better th an meeting in front of the Great Hall. J ust as Malfoy was going to question Harr y what this was all about, Harry turned toward him, an excited look in his eyes, and explained.

"You know last year when my friends and I formed Dumbledore's Army?" When Draco nodded, he continued. "Well, my friend, Neville Longbottom found a place where w e could meet in secret."

"Wait… Your friend _Longbottom_ did something _useful_, for once?" Draco scoffed as he tried t o imagine it.

"Yeah," Harry said defensively. "He has really improved in the last year since w e found this room and started Dumbledore 's Army."

"Wow. I guess Longbottom isn't so useles s after all," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. He's really quite good now that h e's more confident. Anyway, very few peo ple know about this room, and even fewer know how to get in. Before I show you, you have to promise me that you won't te ll anybody about it or how you found out about it or even about our relationship . Do you understand?"

"I promise that I won't tell anybody abo ut it or that you told me about it." Dra co really wanted to have this relationsh ip with Harry, even if he had to keep it a secret.

"Good. Now, here's what we do." Harry to ld him what to do in order to get in to the secret room. Once that was done, Har ry looked Draco in the eye and said, "Re member: You promised not to tell anyone. If I found out that you told _anyone_ about this room or about our relationsh ip, we are over. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded and smiled, pleased that Ha rry was taking control. He liked that ab out him. Just as Draco was about to say so, Harry said, "Alright. Let's do this. "

They did as Harry said and, not too long after, a door started to appear. Draco stared at it in wonder, amazed at what w as going on, while Harry was looking at Draco, pleased that he looked so happy. It was then that Harry knew that he had made the right choice, that he was right in choosing to be with Draco rather tha n Ginny. It was worth the risk. Or, at l east, he thought it was worth it.

Once the door had fully appeared, Harry squeezed Draco's hand and asked, "Are yo u ready?"

Draco wasn't so sure that he was ready, but he wanted to be with Harry more than he cared about the consequences. He loo ked Harry in the eyes, kissed him on the mouth, and whispered in his ear, "I'm r eady."

Harry loved that Draco kissed him like t hat. It was sweet, yet passionate at the same time. If that kiss was anything li ke the way this relationship was going t o be like, then it was going to be worth it.

They walked through the door and into th e Room of Requirement, hand in hand; Bot h Draco and Harry were determined to be together, no matter what the consequence s were.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Draco and Harry entered the Room of the Requirement, they saw that it had done what they wanted it to do. It had a complete bedroom set as well as a couch and a couple of chairs.

Both Harry and Draco were pleased that they were finally going to do what they had wanted to do all along, but they were also nervous. They had never expected to be in a relationship with each other, much less be naked in the same room with each other at such a young age.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked nervously.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Draco said, equally as nervous.

They looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. After a couple of moments, and much tension and awkwardness, Harry made the first move. He slowly loosened his tie, still looking awkwardly at Draco, almost searching for permission to continue. He didn't know why he was so nervous all of a sudden. He felt that they were meant to do this and be together, but he never really thought about what they were about to do until now.

He then looked away, hoping that the blush that was slowly creeping up his face wasn't visible in the relative darkness of the room. Harry took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly exposing his bare chest. Once he had taken off his shirt, he unbuttoned his pants, took off his shoes and socks, and took off his pants. Now in his underwear, he hoped that the erection that was already forming wasn't visible.

Once he had finished taking off his underwear, he looked up at Malfoy, who was already undressed and looking at him in surprise. Malfoy, who saw Harry looking at him, looked away, trying to unsuccessfully to hide his embarrassment and fear. Harry walked over to him and put his hand under Malfoy's chin, lifting up his chin and making him look into his green eyes.

"Don't be afraid, Malfoy," Harry whispered. Secretly, Harry was probably as nervous as he was, if not more so. But he didn't want him to know that because he knew Malfoy wanted this just as much as he did.

Harry leaned in and kissed Malfoy, hesitantly at first, then more passionately. Harry put his left hand on Malfoy's cheek and stroked it, slowly leading it up into his hair as he put his right hand on Malfoy's cock, slowly squeezing it and stroking it.

Malfoy moaned as he felt the pressure of Harry's hand on his penis. Malfoy put his arms around Harry, lifted him up and carried him over to the bed, still kissing him passionately. Once they got to the bed, Malfoy slowly lowered Harry down and grabbed Harry's cock and slowly rubbing it.

Harry moaned a low, deep-throated moan, then broke off kissing him to whisper, "More! I need more!" Malfoy obeyed the request, rubbing his cock harder and harder, Harry moaning louder and louder all the while until Harry felt himself about to come.

"Malfoy, I'm coming. I... I can't hold it in. Aaaahhh! I need to come," Harry moaned.

"Then come. I'm not stopping you," Malfoy said as he put his mouth on Harry's cock, then started to suck slowly and deliberately, drawing it out as much as he could. Harry moaned as loud as he could a couple of more times and then came. Harry sighed, running his hands through Malfoy's hair as Malfoy lapped up as much come as he could.

Once that was done, Malfoy kissed Harry a couple of more times, Sharing some of the leftover semen with Harry, and said, smiling, "Mmmm... You taste good."

Harry smiled too, then asked, "What now?"

"We clean up, then get out of here. Our friends will be worried about us."

"Yeah, you're right. They will be worried."

Two towels showed up next to them on the bed. Malfoy grabbed both of them before Harry could, handed one of them to Harry, both laughing, and stood up, wiping off his face in the process. He still had a bit of an erection, but by the time he got back to the common room, it would be gone and no one would be the wiser as to what he was doing.

Once they both got their clothes on, they kissed each other one last time, agreeing to meet at the same time the next night, they left the Room of Requirement together and left in opposite direction for their respective common rooms, both happy that they finally got what they wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry had gotten to the common room, it was close to 10:30 pm. He was worried that Ron and Hermione were going to still be up doing homework. However, when he went through the entrance to the common room, he saw that both of them had gone to bed. He honestly wasn't surprised as it was still the first few days of school and they didn't have much homework.

Harry went over and sat in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace, trying to decide whether or not to start his homework. He didn't need to do it tonight, as the classes he needed to do homework for weren't for a couple of days at least. However, the longer that he waited, the more it would pile up. So, he decided to at least get his Transfiguration homework done, just to get the most difficult stuff out of the way.

His mind, however, kept going back to the time that he spent with Draco earlier that night. It had to be the best night of his life, hands down. Malfoy seemed like such a pro. The way he fondled Harry's cock, making him hard very quickly. And they way Malfoy sucked on his cock when he was about to come. Harry was getting an erection just thinking about it. If he wasn't so concerned about waking everyone up or the few stragglers in the common room, he would reach into his pants and masturbate right then and there.

He couldn't wait for the next time he and Malfoy were together, which was tomorrow night. Harry smiled, focusing back on his Transfiguration homework, wanting go get it done tonight. He was more happy than he had felt in a long time.

_**Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common**_** room**

Malfoy walked into the Slytherin common room at around 10:30, making sure that he wasn't being followed or seen by his fellow Slytherins. If anyone saw him going into the common room at this time of night, there were sure to be questions. He wasn't really looking forward to answering questions about what he was doing to get back to the common room this late at night.

Seeing that no one followed him and that no one was in the common room at that time, he sighed in relief, then made his way to his bed.

Once he was in bed, he tried going to sleep, but found that his mind was busy with thoughts of Harry and what a wonderful night this was. He was surprised, to say the least, when Harry grabbed his penis. But he had soon gotten over his surprise and actually loved Harry grabbing his cock. His only regret was that it didn't last long. Maybe tomorrow night he could force Harry to fondle his penis more.

Malfoy smiled and fell asleep soon after, comforted by the thought of being with Harry, the only thing at this moment that made him truly happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**The next day**

Harry arrived in the Great Hall at 7:30 a.m. with Hermione and Ron. They were pestering him about where he was last night and why he got into bed so late. Thankfully, he had thought of an excuse.

"I was with Professor Slughorn. He wanted me to brew him a couple of potions for his personal use," Harry explained. Ron looked relieved, but Hermione wasn't buying it.

"Harry, you know you can tell us anything, right?" Hermione asked. She had a look of concern on her face. Harry couldn't blame her: He had always told them everything. If he couldn't trust them, then he didn't know who he could trust. He was honestly considering telling them, but he didn't know how they would handle it.

"I know," Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. He grabbed some pumpkin juice, put some bacon and eggs on his plate, and started eating. He was sure that Ron and Hermione were exchanging looks, sure that Harry was keeping something from them, but they let the subject drop for now.

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that Malfoy was just sitting down to eat breakfast. Malfoy was talking to his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. They were talking about what Malfoy was doing last night, no doubt. Malfoy was talking animatedly, most likely telling them that he was with Snape or some other lie to cover what he was really doing last night.

When Malfoy finished talking with them, he looked over to Harry and smiled quickly. Harry smiled back quickly and went back to his breakfast.

Harry had to really try in order to focus that day. His focus wouldn't last long, however, as his mind kept slipping to Malfoy and the amazing night they were about to have. When the classes were done with the day, Harry ran quickly to the Gryffindor common room, dropped off his stuff, and ran up to the seventh floor corridor just outside the Room of Requirement.

When he got to the seventh floor, he checked his watch to see the time. His clock said 3:30 p.m., just enough time before dinner to meet Draco and have a quick make-out session.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Draco came running down the hallway like he was being chased by a demon. Harry grinned broadly. The day seemed to drag without Draco there. But it was worth it if only to have him for an hour.

"Hey," Harry said as soon as Draco was close enough.

"Hey."

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, smiling like a fool.

"What about your friends? Won't they miss you?" Draco asked in return, a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Draco. We are safe," Harry said certainly. Harry then leaned in and kissed Malfoy, putting his right hand down Draco's pants and grabbing his cock, stroking it slowly. Both their penis' got hard quickly and Malfoy moaned softly with pleasure.

Soon, Draco pulled away quickly, a look of alarm in his eyes, and said, "We should get in the Room, otherwise someone is sure to come along and see us." Harry nodded in agreement, pulling his hand out of Malfoy's pants unwillingly. They both faced the wall, behind which held the Room of Requirement. Within minutes, they walking through the door and taking off their clothes, kissing all the while.

Little did they know that someone was watching them from the end of the corridor and listening to their conversation. The person smiled as Draco and Harry disappeared behind the wall. He stalked back to the Potions classroom, meeting no one along the way.

As he sat down at his desk, Professor Snape contemplated his next move. It was soon obvious what he should do: He should keep it quiet until he confronted Potter and Malfoy about it. He smiled, knowing he had power over those two. He, of course, would use it to his advantage. It was just a matter of _when_.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Draco kissed passionately, undressing themselves as quickly as they could. Once they got down to their underwear, they went over to the bed, still kissing each other and caressing each other. Draco laid down on the bed, looking up at Harry lovingly, biting his lip. Harry laid down next to him, running his hand through Draco's hair.

"I love you, Draco," Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry," Draco replied.

Harry and Draco continued kissing as Harry put his right hand down Draco's underwear, grabbing his cock, and slowly started rubbing it. Draco moaned softly in pleasure and whispered, "More, Harry. More."

Harry smiled as he stroked Malfoy's cock faster and harder. Draco moaned louder and closed his eyes, enjoying every moment. Harry stopped just long enough to take off Draco's underwear, then got on top of him, continuing to stroke Malfoy's cock. Draco caressed Harry's chest, marveling at Harry's perfect body, his orgasm building by the minute.

Harry was amazed at how big Draco's cock was, especially when it was hard. It felt good having a cock between his hands. He loved it.

After a couple of minutes, Draco moaned, "Harry, I... I'm going to come. Ahhh... I can't hold it."

"Already? Wow, you are _horny_."

"Yes. I need to come _right now_. Ahhh..."

Harry put his mouth around Draco's cock and started to suck it. He licked it, loving the feeling of a penis in his mouth. Draco moaned loudly and, after a few seconds, he came in Harry's mouth. Draco sighed as Harry licked the excess come off of his penis. Once that was done, Harry moved to lay down next to Draco. He kissed Malfoy multiple times on his face, caressing the other side of his face with his right hand.

"That was wonderful," Draco whispered. He smiled, and Harry kissed him on the mouth last, lingering for a few moments before he spoke.

"It was wonderful. What do you want to do now?" Harry asked, smiling. Draco thought about it for a minute and, after a moment, came to a decision.

"Lets just lay here for a bit. I want to enjoy your company."

"Whatever you want," Harry replied. He kissed Malfoy one last time for the night and laid his head on Malfoy's chest, enjoying the warmth of it.

Draco stroked his hand through Harry's unkempt hair, admiring his beautiful green eyes. He had never felt this way towards anyone before. Not his parents, his Aunt Bellatrix, Snape, or even Pansy Parkinson. He knew there was a word for it, but he couldn't exactly place it. Finally, after a few minutes, he found the word for it: What he was feeling was _love_. It was a great feeling. If this was love, then he didn't want to let it go.

Draco, feeling tired after his exciting day, closed his eyes and fell asleep, Harry's head still on his chest, without a worry in the world at that moment, not knowing about Professor Snape plotting to blackmail them.


	10. Chapter 10

The next night, Professor Snape waited in the seventh floor corridor. He had pleaced a Disillusionment Charm upon himself, just in case. He had been waiting since classes ended at 3:30 p.m. that after noon, stopping only to go down to dinner, in order to avoid suspicion. It was now just after dinner. Draco and Harry had not shown up yet.

Just when he was starting to wonder when they were going to get there, Harry showed up, out of breath and looking around, obviously looking for Malfoy. After a couple of more minutes, Draco showed up, just as out of breath as Harry. Snape decided to get closer to hear what they were saying.

"Are you ready?" Harry was asking Malfoy.

"I am more than ready. You?"

Harry nodded, indicating the he was ready. Snape got ready to go wherever they went. They turned towards the wall that held the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and waited. Soon, a door appeared that Draco and Harry went through. Snape followed quickly and just barely made it in. He looked around the room and saw that it was a fully furnished bedroom.

When he looked back towards Potter and Malfoy, they were kissing and hurriedly taking off their clothes at the same time. He wanted to look away, but found that he couldn't. He had never seen two boys together as a couple, much less have sex. He was fascinated. They seemed so at ease with each other.

Soon, they were completely naked and laying on the bed, kissing and caressing each other constantly. Then, he heard something he had never heard before and would not soon forget.

"So, do you want me to fuck you first? Or do you want to fuck me first?" Harry asked.

"Fuck me first."

Draco turned over and got on his stomach, waiting for Harry to do something. Harry got behind him, positioning his penis so that it would go in Malfoy's asshole comfortably. As Harry put it in, Malfoy moaned into the pillow, obviously uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," Malfoy retorted.

Harry slowly started to rock his hips, making the penis go in and out, in and out. Snape couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two male students were actually having sex right in front of him. And they didn't even know he was there. Part of him felt like he shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't look away. He wanted to watch. Harry continued to rock his hips, going faster and faster with each minute that went by, while. Malfoy continued to moan(out of pain or pleasure, Snape wasn't sure).

Snape didn't know how much time went by before Harry said, "Draco, I'm about to come."

"Do it quick. Please," Malfoy moaned back, sounding like he was in pain.

After a few seconds, Harry sighed and stopped rocking his hips. He took his penis out and lay down next to Draco, facing up towards the ceiling. He then turned towards Draco, a smile on his face. But his smile quickly faded, seeing that Draco hadn't moved.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned. He turned towards Draco and ran his hands through Malfoy's hair. "Draco, my love, talk to me."

All of a sudden, Draco sobbed and burst into tears. Harry pulled him into a hug, placing Draco's head on his chest, and tried to comfort him as best he could.

"Draco, my love, it's okay. What's wrong? I can help. Shhh... It'll be okay, my love."

"It hurt. You didn't tell me that it would hurt," Draco whined as he looked at Harry, a hurt look in his eyes. Harry looked back at him in surprise and said, "I thought you knew."

"You could have told me all the same," Draco replied, putting his head back on Harry's chest, tears still rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry, my love. I was wrong. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." They looked at each other and smiled, happy once again. Now was Snape's chance to ruin it and he took it. He took off the Disillusionment Charm that he put on himself earlier and said, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you two are doing?"

Draco and Harry jumped up, obviously not expecting Snape to show up.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" Draco asked nervously, not realizing that both he and Harry were still naked.

"I knew that you two were up to something. Ms. Granger tipped me off that you were acting weirdly, Potter. And she was right. I shall give her 5 points for her information. Of course, I will have to take away points for you two being out after hours. A pity, but rules are rules, I'm afraid," Snape said, smirking.

"How did you get in here, Snape?" Harry demanded.

"I followed you in, of course. How else would I get in here?" Snape scoffed. Draco and Harry looked at each other, both wondering if he was serious. They both came to a silent agreement not to tell him right away and turned back to Snape, their mouths shut tight.

"Not going to tell me, are you?" Snape said oily. "I do hope that I have some Veritaserum left. I don't really want to use it, but if I have to, I will." Snape smirked and looked at them to gauge their reactions. Harry was looking at him eyes wide open with shock while Draco just looked confused.

He knew Malfoy didn't know what Veritaserum was, but Harry did. Harry saw Snape use it on the fake Mad Eye Moody in his fourth year and almost had it used on him the next year when Harry was being interrogated by Professor Umbridge. So their reactions were no surprise to Snape. He smirked, enjoying seeing them squirm, waiting for one of them to slip up and tell him how to get in here. He had a plan once they told him, but only if they told him.

Finally, Harry slipped up and confessed.

"This is the Room of Requirement. Malfoy and I have been meeting in here for the past few nights. You just stand in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy on the seventh floor, say what you want the Room to do for you, and it shows up. It's pretty simple, actually," Harry explained. He looked down, ashamed of himself, and shuffled his feet, not daring to look up.

Snape smirked, knowing that his plan worked. He then looked over at Malfoy, who still looked a bit confused, but now it was mostly shock. No doubt he wasn't expecting Harry to confess so soon.

"Thank you, Potter. I knew that you would see reason sooner or later," Snape said. "Now that I know that information, I have something to tell you two." Harry and Draco looked at him, both shocked at this development.

Snape sighed and continued, suddenly nervous. "I have had feelings for both of you for some time now. It took tonight for me to finally admit it. And, if you would accept me, I would like to... to join you two in having sex."

Harry and Malfoy looked at each other, trying to decide if he was serious and whether they should include him. There was no way of knowing if he would go and tell the other teachers or even Professor Dumbledore. It was a huge risk, to say the least. After a couple of moments, they finally decided.

"If you promise not to tell anyone, not even the teachers or Professor Dumbledore, then we will let you join us," Harry said. Snape looked relieved, but also nervous. They all knew it was a risk, but if they were careful, they had no reason to fear.

"Alright. You can have sex with us." Harry and Draco didn't look happy about it, but they had no choice. They didn't want to deny Snape and have him tell the entire school about them. So, they chose the lesser of the two evils. Besides, if they did this, Snape might be inclined to ease up on Harry in class and give him better grades. Snape smiled, pleased that he got what he wanted.

"So... when do we start?" Snape asked.

"We could start right now if you want, sir," Draco replied.

Snape walked over to Malfoy, stroked his cheek, and said," You don't have to call me _sir_ outside of class. It's too _formal_. I prefer that you call me Severus." Malfoy looked at him wide eyed with shock as Harry walked over and stood next to him. Then Snape did something unexpected: He kissed Malfoy on the lips, lingering for a moment and then kissed his forehead.

Snape then looked over at Harry, smiling. Harry looked back at Snape, his mouth open in shock. Snape walked over to Harry and kissed him too.

"You can call me Severus outside of class as well, Harry. Do you know that?" Severus asked when he finished kissing Harry. Harry nodded, too shocked to form words.

Snape took a few steps back, then started taking off his clothes, one at a time. First his shoes and socks, then his robe, his pants, and, finally, his underwear. Snape looked very different without his usual black attire on (or even with anything on). But the most impressive thing about their Potions professor was his penis. It was a bit bigger than either Harry's or Draco's penis'. They both looked on, not sure what to think. Then, finally, Harry made the first move, walking over to Snape and started stroking his cock.

Snape closed his eyes, sighing. "That feels good," Snape moaned.

"I knew you would," Harry replied, smiling.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

"That feels good," Snape moaned.

"I knew you would," Harry replied, smiling. They walked over to the bed, Harry still stroking Snape's cock. Snape, Harry, and Malfoy lay down on the bed. Snape lay on his back facing towards the ceiling, Draco on top of Snape, with Harry stroking and licking Snape's cock, and Mafoy masturbating slowly and kissing Snape's face. Snape and Malfoy moaned in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" Malfoy whispered, getting hard.

"Yes. It's what I've always wanted. Ohhh... I love it," Snape moaned, his penis hard, his orgasm building. Harry started stroking Snape's cock harder, licking it more, sucking on it. Snape moaned louder and louder, his orgasm building every second.

"Wow. You are hard," Harry said.

"I know. Don't stop, Harry. Ahh... don't stop please. Ahhh," Snape groaned. He was close to coming, but he kept it in, wanting it to last as long as it could. After a few more moments, Snape couldn't take it anymore and came. He sighed, feeling like he accomplished something big.

"What now?" Draco asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to suck a guy's cock. The only problem is: Which penis do I suck?" Snape replied once he caught his breath. He looked at Harry, then Malfoy, then back again, seeing which one wanted the honor more.

"You can suck my cock if you want while I suck on Harry's penis. Then I'll suck on your penis while you suck on Harry's cock," Malfoy offered.

"Sounds great," Snape replied. Snape moved over as Draco lay on his back, getting ready. Harry straddled Malfoy's head, lowering his head low enough so Malfoy could suck without too much effort. Harry put his cock in Draco's open mouth as Snape put his mouth around Malfoy's cock.

Harry moved his hips up and down, helping Malfoy suck as Snape moved his head up and down, sucking on Malfoy's penis. Soon, both Harry and Malfoy were moaning in pleasure, their penis' hard and orgasms building with each thrust. After about ten minutes, they both came, Harry in Malfoy's mouth and Draco in Snae's mouth.

Harry helped wipe off the come off of Malfoy's mouth, then Snape's mouth. They rested for a bit, then switched places. Snape started to suck on Harry's cock while Malfoy sucked on Snape's cock. Harry and Snape moaned, starting to feel sore and tired after their exciting night. But they loved it all the same. Harry massaged his nipples as he moaned, his orgasm building as Malfoy masturbated while sucking Snape's cock.

Before they knew it, it was over, all three of them moaning and sighing in pleasure. Snape lay next to Harry as Draco lay next to him. They had been so involved, they just realized that the bed had expanded to accommodate all three of them comfortably. Snape started kissing Harry's chest, working his way up to Harry's neck, his face, and eventually his mouth. Snape then turned to lay on his back.

"You were very good tonight, both of you," Snape said. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, about taking points away from you. I was just surprised, that's all."

"I know. I understand," Harry replied, turning toward Severus. He kissed Snape's chest, which was surprisingly smooth.

"Yeah. We were a bit surprised too when you showed up," Draco added, laughing. Harry and Snape joined in, the mood getting lighter than it was from a moment ago. All of a sudden, Draco remembered something that Harry had told him when they had met outside the Room of Requirement earlier that night, before they went in, not knowing that Snape had followed them in.

"Ginny's starting to get suspicious now too," Harry had said, concern in his voice. "Hermione must have told her suspicions to Ginny. Ginny asked me what I was doing out so late. I covered by saying I was with Professor Slughorn, but I don't know if she bought it or for how long. I want to tell my friends about us."

Draco, torn with indecision, said, "If you want to. But let's enjoy tonight, at least, okay?" Harry nodded, still looking a bit concerned.

Back in the present, Draco, looking over Snape's chest, looked over to Harry and asked, "What about Ginny and your friends? What are you going to say to them?"

This was the last question that Harry wanted to answer right now. Honestly, he hadn't thought about it since he told Draco about Ginny questioning him. Somehow, he knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to face that prospect yet. Snape looked at Harry, looking lost. He hadn't heard this when he had snuck up to them to hear their conversation. But he waited for Harry to explain.

Harry sighed and replied, "I have to tell them the truth about us. I don't know how much to tell them yet, but I have to tell them." Snape looked at Harry, wide eyed with shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to tell his girlfriend and best friends about _them_? About all of this? He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, too shocked to say anything at first. Then, after a minute, he got his voice back.

"But, Harry, what about this? About us? Don't you want this to be between just us three?" Snape stroked Harry's cheek, his midnight black eyes locked with Harry's green ones, the ones that Snape loved so much. He kissed Harry lovingly, stroking Harry's messy black hair. Both Harry's and Severus' sore penis' grew hard after a moment. They broke off, looking at each other sadly.

Harry sighed, wishing that he didn't_ have_ to tell them, but he _had_ to if he was going to keep them off of his back, and he told them both that. He got up to get dressed, leaving Draco and Snape on the bed. Harry got dressed quickly, then turned around to find that Draco and Snape had gotten dressed as well. They all left the Room of Requirement together, not speaking until they were in the corridor.

"Do you want me to escort either of you to your common rooms?" Snape asked.

Harry and Draco shook their heads no, claiming that they could defend themselves. Snape looked at them for a moment, then turned around and stalked off toward his office. Harry and Draco waited for him to turn the corner, then kissed each other one last time for the night, then went off toward their respective common rooms.

Harry felt more nervous than he had felt in these past few days. He wanted to tell his friends and Ginny about Malfoy and Snape, but he couldn't find the right words. Before he knew it, he was climbing in the Gryffindor common room. Thankfully, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny weren't in the common room. Harry sighed in relief as he went up to bed, put on his pajamas, got into bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
